The Life I Know
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Darien McMahon has been out of the spot light in the sport she called her own for six years. She is now a bounty hunter. When her father gets her fellow employees to come to a show in the WWE. She must now show them who she is. BenoitOC. on hold
1. Chapter 1

The Life I Know

Summary: WWE Tycoon Vince McMahon's eldest daughter Darien McMahon isn't a normal McMahon. She is highly liked where ever she goes and is unmarried to much of Vince's surprise. He thought she would be married now and have a few kids, but she is different. The former WWE diva and former women's champion has changed her style and has become a bounty hunter on the Hawaiian Islands. When she meets Chris Benoit in 2006 will he make her change her mind about love? Chris Benoit/OC. Slight AU (Alternate Universe) Dog The Bounty Hunter/WWE Fanfic.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Darien Lynn McMahon (Ryans)

Age: 30

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Resides in Honolulu Hawaii

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1: San Fransisco Here I Come

Darien put the files on Duane Dog Chapman's desk. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and leaned back in her chair.

"Beth, Duane Lee, Tim, Leland, Darien."

They all got there in the other room.

"What is it Duane?" asked Beth looking at her husband.

"I got a call from a Vince McMahon."

Darien bit her lip.

"For some reason he says he knows Darien Ryans." Duane said looking at the blonde haired and blue eyed girl that was sitting there. "For some reason he wants us all on the showing of SmackDown next week so we can have a little show to watch and also be the special guests."

Darien looked down at the ground. "I can't go."

"Why is that?"

"Because wrestling isn't my thing." She said lying to them.

"Well if you feel that way you can stay here then and keep an eye on the shop while we go to San Fransisco and do this thing that Mr. McMahon wanted us to do."

"Well would you mind if I go home Duane?"

"No of course not Dare. You take good care of yourself while you head home. We don't want nothing bad to happen to you."

"Alright see you guys later." She said leaving. Her mind kept going to the fact that her father called the Da Kine Bail Bonds where she was working at to get the whole crew there. She didn't want her father to know that she left the business and joined a new one and became a bounty hunter. It just didn't fit in with his plans for her. She got into her car and drove to her house on the South-side of Honolulu. She got out of her car and went inside of her home. She got her cell phone and dialed up her father's phone number.

"Hello Vince McMahon speaking who is this?"

"What the hell are you thinking dad?!"

"Darien is that you?"

"Damn it yes. What the hell are you thinking dad. I found a place where I belong and you call up the place I work for to get the Chapman family to come to a SmackDown show. What the hell is up with that?"

"I didn't know you worked at Da Kine Bail Bonds. I thought you were doing something else."

"I am a bounty hunter."

"Looks like you'll be on the show then."

"I don't have much choice do I? In for that matter my name isn't Darien McMahon any more I had to change it so I wasn't known as the WWE Tycoon's daughter. I had to blend in a little bit."

"Well it looks like you'll be at the show and show everyone that you are the McMahon you were when you left the WWF."

"WWE dad. It was six years ago when Paul took me out with that sledge."

"Well Darien this will be the first time that you set foot in the ring. You should have come back when Eddie passed away."

"What? Eddie died?"

"Yes."

"What how?"

"Heart attack."

"Oh my god. Alright I will come back just this once in a match."

"Alright... Trish will be on the SmackDown show so you'll have a match against her. Alright."

"Fine."

"Alright see you next week."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Darien I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and let out a sigh. In four days the show would be there and The Chapmans would soon enough find out that she wasn't Darien Ryans but Darien McMahon the daughter of the WWE Tycoon Vince McMahon. She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. She knew that she had to head out tomorrow to go and meet them there at San Fransisco and do the running of the show many many many times. She stood up and went and got her suit case. She loaded it up with business suits and wrestling gear. She took a deep breath as she latched the hooks to it. She grabbed her phone and made sure that she had the ticket for tomorrow to get to San Fransisco. She hung up her phone after a long talk with the lady at the air port. "God why couldn't she get it that I needed a flight for tomorrow. There's not one leaving until the next day. Looks like I got to go and call daddy again." She dialed up her dad's phone number again.

"Hello Vince McMahon speaking who is this?"

"Dad it's Darien again."

"What is it baby girl?"

"I was wondering if you could bring the privet jet to come and get me since I will need to be there tomorrow."

"Well sure I will make sure that Shane will be there."

"Alright thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone. She let out a sigh and knew what she had to do now and that was call Duane and tell him that she wasn't going to be into work for a few days. She dialed up Duane's phone.

"Bail Bonds?" said Duane's voice.

"Hey Duane it's me."

"Darien what's wrong?"

"I have to go and see my dad."

"What's wrong?"

"He wants to see me for some reason so I will be gone for a bit."

"Alright I am glad you called though Darien."

"Alright thank you Duane. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for her even though she wasn't supposed to be there for a few more days. Plus she would get to see her brother for the first time in six years. She only talked to him by phone and that wasn't the best thing to talk to a family member by phone and not really getting to see them at all. She closed her eyes and finally was asleep.

The next morning she rolled out of bed hearing her cell phone going off. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said yawning a little.

"Hey Dare it's Shane."

"Hey Shane what's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am on my way to Honolulu and will be at the airport in thirty."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning. I might be late though. Got to get a shower and I will be on my way."

"Alright love you."

"Love you bye." She hung up her phone and went to the bathroom to shower and change into her business suit like all McMahons were supposed to wear when they went some where. She left the bathroom and saw a limo waiting for her. She let out a sigh. "Shane must have sent it." She headed down the stairs with her suitcase and was out the door. She was now on her way to the airport.

Airport...

Shane paced around wondering what was taking his little sister so damn long to get there. "Come on Dare we have to leave to run the show at least five or six times." He muttered to himself.

Darien got on the plane. She shook her head. "Well it seems that you never change Shane." She said crossing her arms underneath her breasts that were covered with her expensive suit that her parents had bought for her.

Shane faced her. "About time."

"The driver got lost."

"Remind me to fire him when I get you back here."

Darien laughed. "Saved you the trouble already. I fired him after we got here."

"Good job Dare I knew it wouldn't take you that long to get into the swing of things." 

Darien laughed again. "You got that right. I was out of that light for a while, but it feels good to be back and all." She said softly a smirk beginning to appear on her lips.

"Well looks like the McMahon is back in action and is ready to play."

"Play some hard ball if that is what you mean." She said smirking at him.

"Right that's what I meant." 

She laughed. "I am just kidding Shane."

Shane put her into a head lock. "It is good to have the mean old baby sister back."

"I thought Stephanie was that?"

"Nope. Not since she had the baby."

"Baby?"

"You didn't know... Stephanie had her baby already... Paul's baby."

"Levesque?"

"Yes."

"Oh I didn't know those two were still together. I thought they divorced?"

"No they didn't divorce. They thought about it and then realized how good they were together."

"Oh..."

"How's the single life treating you?"

"Not so good. I am single what else can I say."

"Well I thought you were going to marry what's his name."

"Steve Austin. No dad would highly dislike it and well that's not normal."

"No not him the other guy. What's his name he's on Impact."

"Jerry Lynn?"

"Yeah him. What ever happened to him."

"We broke up." 

"Oh so are you seeing any one now?"

"Nope I think the single life is just fine for me."

"Dad though you would be married by now and have a few kids."

"Nope not for me."

"Dare don't tell me that you are happy being single."

"I am Shane what do you think about them apples?"

"Well it is just odd seeing you so happy and no being married."

She sighed. "How many boyfriends have I had?"

"Quite a few."

"Well... can you remember the names of them?"

"No... not really."

"Oh I do though. Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt, Chris Jericho, Steve Austin, and Jerry Lynn. That is five boyfriends."

"Wow..."

"Plus Matt Hardy and Jerry Lynn were the only ones who proposed to me."

"Really. Hmmm.. I think I forgot about that one."

She laughed. "Well let's just hope that this ride doesn't go slow. My boss isn't happy that I left Hawaii to begin with."

"Boss?"

"Yeah I am a bounty hunter now."

"Wow... I thought you would still be a McMahon."

"I am a McMahon Shane... I was just Darien Ryans for a while that's all."

"Why'd you change your last name?"

"Because I didn't want them to think that the billion dollar princess Darien McMahon was on the Hawaiian Islands. Besides do you know how hard it would have been for me to be a bounty hunter if I was known as Darien McMahon."

"No... not really sis." 

"Well it would've been hell Shane. Everyone would've known who I was."

"Well... let's get you to the arena. We are going to have some fun. You get to meet some of the newer people."

"Wow... who would they be?"

"You've been gone for six years hard telling."

"Well... Six years is long enough."

"Well you met Eddie, but Eddie passed away."

"I know that you don't need to tell me that Shane." She said sighing and then sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs. "I known Eddie for a while. Why didn't anyone call me."

"We thought you knew."

"Thought. Ha that's a laugh. Thinking that I knew. That was plane wrong Shane." 

"I am sorry Dare. I thought you knew."

"Well... I didn't happy?"

"No... Not really." He said swallowing hard. "I didn't know that you would be this upset."

"Where is he buried?"

"In Phoenix Arizona."

"Alright I will go to Arizona after the show is done with."

"You want to pay respects to him don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Alright do you want me to go with you?"

"No Shane... It is better off if I do it alone alright?"

"Alright you just be careful when you go there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry Shane I am a big girl and big girls don't really cry."

"Well... that's normal for big girls. But if it deals with death then big girls do cry."

She rolled her eyes and ended up falling asleep on the flight to San Fransisco to meet up with the rest of her family for the show.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon and that is when she meets some of the WWE roster. Will she be able to keep her cool when she meets the guys and girls of the new rosters?


	2. Chapter 2

The Life I Know

Summary: WWE Tycoon Vince McMahon's eldest daughter Darien McMahon isn't a normal McMahon. She is highly liked where ever she goes and is unmarried to much of Vince's surprise. He thought she would be married now and have a few kids, but she is different. The former WWE diva and former women's champion has changed her style and has become a bounty hunter on the Hawaiian Islands. When she meets Chris Benoit in 2006 will he make her change her mind about love? Chris Benoit/OC. Slight AU (Alternate Universe) Dog The Bounty Hunter/WWE Fanfic.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Darien Lynn McMahon (Ryans)

Age: 30

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Resides in Honolulu Hawaii

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Review from last chapter: Darien finds out that her father had called Duane and the Chapman family to get them to come on the SmackDown show. She knows what she has to do and that is to quit being the bounty hunter she really is and become the McMahon she hasn't been for a while.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Stars

Shane looked over at his sister who had fallen asleep. The plane would land in five minutes so they could go and meet up with everyone at the arena. He stood up and walked over to the couch where she was sleeping at. He shook her gently to wake her up.

Darien opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What Shane?"

"We are here."

"Oh." She sat up. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Come on we have to go now."

Darien got up off of the couch. "Alright." She got her suit case. "Well let's go and see dad and mom."

"Along with the others."

She nodded her head. "Alright."

The two of them got off of the jet and went to the limo that waited for them. They got into the limo and were on their way to the arena.

Shane looked at her. "Don't be surprised if you see some old faces."

Darien chuckled. "I am sure I will see a few people I know."

"You will I am sure of it."

She sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Come on can't this move any faster?" She hissed at the driver.

"We are almost there Miss." said the driver with a shaky voice.

"You scared the driver." said Shane.

"Oh well."

"We are here." the driver said.

Darien and Shane got out. Shane took his sister by the wrist leading her inside of the building.

"Shane you're hurting me."

Shane let go of her wrist. "Sorry."

"God man who would've known you had a strong grip."

"Well just stay close. Dad will be calling everyone into the other room."

"Great."

"You'll get to meet them soon."

"Just grand. I am here and now I have to wait." 

"Follow me Dare." He said leading her to their dad's office. Shane knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said their father's voice.

"Dad it's me." said Shane.

"Come in then."

Shane brought Darien into the room.

"Did any one see you two come in?" Asked Vince looking at his two older children.

Shane shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." Vince looked at her. "Let me get a good look at you Darien." 

Darien crossed her arms. "Well then.."

"Come on turn for me."

She did a full turn for Vince to get a good look at her.

"Well you've changed a lot."

"Not really."

"Your hair was darker."

"I've been out in the sun a lot." 

"Well then. I will get everyone together." 

"Alright." Said Shane.

Vince left the room.

Darien let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

Shane looked at his sister. "What happened to you Darien?" 

She tilted her head. "What do you mean what happened to me?"

"You are different then you were six years ago."

"It's called growing up Shane."

"Of course. You are very grown up Darien you just need to get a family now."

"No."

"Why not."

"Never been loved never will be loved. So end of discussion Shane." 

"Come on Darien you'll find love soon enough. Honestly you can't just keep running away from things."

"I can and I will Shane."

"Dad will write a story line to help you out."

"No thanks I won't be needing a storyline."

"Alright." His phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Ah it's dad. He's ready. That's the only reason why'd he be calling us."

The two of them went to the arena floor to see the ring fully set up for the show in four days.

Darien looked at Shane. "I am a tad worried."

"Don't worry about it Dare. You'll just fine."

"Alright."

Vince saw them. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is my daughter Darien. I finally was able to talk her into having a match this Friday against Trish Stratus. Come up here Darien."

Darien walked up to the ring and quickly got into the ring. She looked around and saw a few people that she knew real well when she first left the WWE

"You know most of them Darien. But there are a few new divas. Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, and Melina. Then a few new males. Chris Benoit, Nitro, Mercury..."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know you are upset being here early and away from your job." 

She shook her head and tapped her foot.

"We will be working a new storyline. So we can get to work on it right now."

Darien rolled her eyes and got out of the ring.

"Where are you going?"

"I am leaving."

"No you're not. You're in this storyline."

"Father I am not going to be in some romantic storyline. I know you well enough. That is what you do." 

"Well you are going to do it any way."

She sighed. "Fine what ever this is what you wanted any way."

"Now the story line will consist of a few people. Darien you will be paired off with Chris. Booker will try to beat Chris for the title. You will come out when Sharmell tries to interfere with the match."

"Alright what ever I still will have a match with Trish right?"

"Yes."

"Fine as long as it doesn't ruin anything."

"Alright everyone let's get this started. Chris Darien you both work on your lines together alright."

"Fine." She said heading back to where she wanted to be and that was backstage.

"Miss McMahon wait!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

She stopped and turned around to see the brown haired blue eyed male. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chris the one who you will be working with in the storyline."

"Oh."

"Well would you like to run it now or later?"

She sighed. "When do you want to run it?"

"Would you be alright if we run it now?"

"Sure. I am fine with it." 

"Alright how about we go to my locker room to work on this."

She nodded her head. "Alright." 

Chris led her down the hall to his locker room.

They both went inside and looked at the script.

"Well I know I am going to hate this." said Darien running a hand through her almost bleached out hair.

"Well let's just run it a few times."

"Alright fine."

They sat down on the bench.

Chris turned the page to the scene.

**/Storyline/**

**-Chris attack but Sharmell pulls leg-**

**-Darien run out and hit Sharmell-**

**-Chris surprise and pin Booker-**

**-Darien jump up and hug Chris. Give Chris title and kisses Chris-**

**/end of storyline/**

Darien let out a sigh. "This has my father written all over this."

"Really?"

"Yeah the whole kissing thing."

"Why does that bother you so much? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Well I am single and he's been trying for years to get me with someone. He wants me to be happy but he doesn't get it that I am happy where I am at right now. That's why I left."

"What do you do now besides now being back here?"

"I was a bounty hunter. But after this week I think I won't be able to go back to bounty hunting." 

"Why would you say that?"

"Because there in Hawaii I wasn't known as Darien McMahon. I was known as Darien Ryans."

"Oh. So you are worried about revealing yourself and afraid that you'll lose the job you love."

"Yeah basically. How'd you know?"

"Because I know how it is. Vince has been trying to get me into storylines that I don't want to be in. Really just because I am a single man doesn't mean it is easy to find love in storylines."

"So... what about you doing this storyline then if you hate it so much?"

"I think of it this way it is an easy way to make money."

"True." She said sighing. She leaned back. "I can't take much more of this from my father."

"Hey you'll do fine in the storyline."

"I hope you're right about this. I should go now." She said getting up. "It was nice meeting you Chris." 

"You too Miss McMahon."

"Call me Darien it makes me feel old when you say Miss McMahon it makes me sound like my mother." 

"Oh sorry Darien."

"See you soon alright."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." She said leaving the room. She headed down the hallway and bumped into her father.

"Well did you have a nice talk with Mr. Benoit?"

"Yes dad. I am going to fly to Arizona after the show."

"Why?"

"Because I got some respect to pay to the man that died last year."

"Eddie?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves it."

"You sure you want to do that on your own."

"I am better off doing it on my own then having a family member there."

"We have a show there this Sunday."

"I know."

"Well then why not go then?"

"Because I don't want to put up with something stupid alright. I am tired of things happening to me and you didn't have the nerve to tell me that Eddie had died. You knew that he was my best friend." 

"I am sorry honey I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't just like I told Shane... I wish you guys would tell me if something had happened."

"I am sorry honey."

"Sorry isn't enough dad. Don't you get it I don't have many friends. Most people think that they can take advantage of me because I am your daughter." She ran a hand through her hair. "I am going to go alright. Bye dad." she said walking down the hall.

Shane came up to Vince. "Dad?"

"Son did I make a mistake?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Inviting Darien back to the show? She's upset."

"I know she's upset dad, but she's here now and she is ready to go and ready to return to the ring."

"Well what about the whole storyline? Is she still going to do it?"

"I am sure that she will be doing it dad."

"Fine... I can't stand her being mad at me for something stupid." 

"Don't worry dad I am sure everything will work out just fine."

"Really how can you be so sure Shane? After all she's nothing like us."

"Actually dad she is like us in some ways. She is the best McMahon that we could ask for dad."

"I know Shane. She has been a good daughter." 

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter two what will happen when Darien decides to stick around the WWE and leave behind the six year life she had in Hawaii?


	3. Chapter 3

The Life I Know

Summary: WWE Tycoon Vince McMahon's eldest daughter Darien McMahon isn't a normal McMahon. She is highly liked where ever she goes and is unmarried to much of Vince's surprise. He thought she would be married now and have a few kids, but she is different. The former WWE diva and former women's champion has changed her style and has become a bounty hunter on the Hawaiian Islands. When she meets Chris Benoit in 2006 will he make her change her mind about love? Chris Benoit/OC. Slight AU (Alternate Universe) Dog The Bounty Hunter/WWE Fanfic.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Darien Lynn McMahon (Ryans)

Age: 30

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Resides in Honolulu Hawaii

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Review from last chapter: Darien and Chris had finally met one another. Will the storyline ruin what Darien has back home in Honolulu Hawaii and ruin her friendship with Dog and his crew when they find out that she is a McMahon?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 3: Horrible Night

Finally the night of SmackDown had arrived. Darien took a deep breath and she fixed her outfit.

Melina looked at her. "Is that what you are going to wear out to the ring?"

Darien looked at Melina. "Yeah is there something wrong with it?"

"I thought you would wear a skirt not pants."

"That's all I have."

"Well you have a match tonight against Trish."

"I know that."

"Don't you have some sort of wrestling gear?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't wear it out for Chris' match."

"Well honey I could help you out. Would you like that?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her bleached out hair. "Alright."

Melina smiled and went through her clothes. "You wear my size right?"

"I think so."

Melina continued to look through her clothes. She pulled out a red top and a pair of blue jean short shorts. "I think this will look good on you." She said handing it to her. "What size of shoe do you wear."

"Six."

Melina smiled. "No way. I wear a size six too." She said looking through her shoes.

Darien winced as she saw all of the shoes. She hated the fact that someone could have so many shoes.

"Well these shoes will look good on you." She said pulling out a pair of blood red high heels. "You will look so sexy for tonight's show and no one will expect it to be you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll be dressing the way you use to." 

"How do you know how I dress?"

"I watched you on television before and you are the youngest diva. You were awesome. You were the youngest Women's Champion. I wish I could have something to show for that."

"Maybe one day Melina you'll become WWE Women's Champion. I have to try to get another title run."

"You are the best diva out here now."

"I know that. I just hope I haven't become rusty." 

"Why would you say that?"

"Haven't wrestled in six years."

"What do you do now?"

"I was a bounty hunter, but looks like I am back to being a WWE Diva now."

"Well that sounds like fun being a bounty hunter and all."

"It was." 

"Wow... you're storyline is next though."

"Alright."

"Go and get changed."

Darien nodded her head and changed her clothes. She fixed her top and looked at Melina. "Alright how do I look?"

"Yeah you look good I think Benoit will like you a lot."

"Benoit won't like me Melina."

"How can you be so sure?" 

"How can I? You ask me that? Why ask me that?"

"Because you're single right?"

"Yes, so?"

"He's single. The best way that things could happen is that the two of you hook up."

"Us hook up? How and why?"

"Don't know, you maybe closer to each other then you think Darien. Besides it is your turn to go out because it is your time to shine." 

"Yeah sure." She said heading out towards the ring.

-Ringside-

"Tazz it looks like Chris Benoit is in trouble Booker is going to win the championship because of Sharmell getting involved in this match." said Cole.

"You know Cole Chris Benoit has been trying to keep himself on top of the game and it doesn't matter how many times people get in his way he finds a way to get the win." said Tazz not taking his eyes off of the match in front of him.

Darien came walking down the ramp She had a chip on her shoulder like she wasn't one to mess with.

"Who is that?" asked Tazz.

"Who knows. But it looks like she is upset with the fact that Sharmell is getting involved in this match when she should be minding her own business."

Darien shoved Sharmell for grabbing Chris' foot.

Sharmell shoved her back.

"Wow a diva brawl outside of the ring. Wait a minute I think I know who that is. That's Darien McMahon. She's the most liked McMahon ever. Why would she be out here trying to keep Sharmell from being involved in this match." said Tazz.

The bell rang.

Darien looked up and saw Chris' arm being raised up in victory.

"Here's your winner and still United States Champion Chris Benoit!" 

Darien smiled and ran and grabbed the title. She got into the ring and gave him the title.

"A huge grin from Miss McMahon herself." Said Cole.

"I don't think I have ever seen that woman smile in her life." Said Tazz.

She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Wow I think she is seeing Chris Benoit." said Cole.

Darien looked at Sharmell.

"Oh evil glare from Sharmell to Darien. Looks like those two divas are going to get it on." Said Tazz.

Darien looked out in the crowd and saw the Chapmans looking at her like they had saw a ghost. She took a deep breath and knew that she was in trouble with them soon enough and would have to give them a reason why she hid it from them of her being a McMahon.

Chris helped her out of the ring and saw that Sharmell and Booker were glaring at them. Chris and Darien walked back stage.

"Wow I believe this is the best Friday night ever because Miss Darien McMahon is here to shake things up a lot." said Tazz

-Backstage-

"You did good out there." said Chris. 

"I am glad I did good out there. I've been out of the spotlight for too long." She said running a hand through her hair.

Trish came up to her. "Hey." Said the blonde haired Canadian bombshell. "Are you ready for the match?"

"Yeah I got to change first out of these clothes and change into my gear."

"Alright I will see you in ten right?"

"Of course Trish." 

"See you soon then." said Trish leaving.

Darien rolled her eyes. "Well Chris I will see you later alright. I got to go and get ready."

"Good luck in your match." 

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." 

She walked down the hall to the locker room where Melina was waiting.

"That was so awesome." Said the dark haired Latino woman. "You absolutely kicked some ass out there."

"I am about to kick more ass tonight in my match against Trish."

"Well you will win this match won't you?"

"Oh yeah of course. I am much stronger then she is."

"How would you say that?"

"I am a former women's champion. Youngest one to boot. So I will be probably better then her because of me being a bounty hunter for six years."

"Oh."

Darien quickly changed her clothes into a black tank top that she had designed herself that said McMahon Angel on it in pink letters and a pair of black and pink bondage pants and her wrestling boots. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"I think you should leave your hair down." said Melina.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it would look better."

"I don't want Trish to pull my hair." 

"Well just wear it down. Who knows someone might be watching." 

"Yeah my fellow employees are here." 

"What?" 

"The Chapman family is here."

"Oh my... You mean they saw you."

"Yeah they saw me alright and they didn't look none to happy about it either."

"OH my... you're in trouble aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, but oh well. I'll see you shortly Melina."

"Alright good luck in your match tonight." 

"Thanks." She said heading out to the ring area.

-Ringside-

Trish's theme song rang through out the arena. "This match is scheduled for one fall and making her way to the ring from Toronto Canada. She is the WWE Women's champion Trish Stratus!"

Trish came out and got into the ring and flashed her title around to everyone.

"The wonderful Trish Stratus going against and anonymous diva." Said Tazz.

"I wonder who she is going against because they better be good and better not be someone like Melina." said Cole.

"There is nothing wrong with Melina she is the most dominate diva around." 

Freak Out by Avril Lavigne played through out the arena. "And her opponent residing in Honolulu Hawaii... She is the Million Dollar Angel Darien McMahon!"

Darien came out with a smirk on her face. She got into the ring and shook hands with Trish.

The bell rang for the match to begin. Both of the blonde haired bombshells locked up in the middle of the ring.

Darien forgetting about the Chapmans being there. She shoved Trish into the ropes.

The ref began to count the five count. "Come on Darien break it up."

Darien backed off holding up her hands and made sure that Trish was ready to finish this match.

Trish nailed her in the face with a slap.

"Disrespect towards the youngest Champion. Trish hardly shows respect in a match." said Cole.

Darien rubbed her jaw. She flung herself at the ropes and then did a closeline from hell. She picked Trish right up by the hair and flung her into the ropes and flung her arm into the women's champion. She jumped onto Trish and put her into the sharpshooter. 

"Darien McMahon locking in the sharpshooter." said Tazz.

Trish tapped out.

"Trish Stratus tapped out." said Tazz in shock.

Freak Out played through out the arena.

The ref held up Darien's hand.

"Here's your winner Darien McMahon!" 

Darien pulled Trish up off of the mat and the two of them walked out.

The Chapmans began to move towards the backstage area.

"The Chapman family moving towards the backstage area. I believe they know Miss McMahon." said Tazz.

-Backstage-

Darien looked at Trish. "Hey I am sorry about the sharpshooter."

"Hey it's fine you did a good job out there. I am glad that you won tonight. Who knows you might become the next WWE Women's champion."

Darien smiled. "Highly doubt it."

"Hey I will see you around Dare." Trish said patting Darien on the back.

Darien smiled. "Yeah. Dad isn't going to be happy about this."

"Hey you had fun doing the storyline. Besides it looked like you had fun on tonight's show."

"I actually did. Hard to believe."

"Well at least you had fun. I will see you later then."

"Bye Trish."

"Bye Darien." Said Trish leaving.

"Darien." Said Duane.

Darien turned around and saw Beth, Duane, Duane Lee, Leland, and Tim there. "Oh hi guys..."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a McMahon?" Asked Beth.

"Because I am not a normal McMahon."

"Why would you say that?" 

"I am kind."

"Honey it doesn't matter if you are kind or not. You are a McMahon and that's who you'll always be."

"Duane I am sorry that I told you all a lie." said Darien softly. 

"Seeing that you are in the WWE now you won't be needed at Da Kine Bail Bonds."

"My dad brought me back here. I didn't want to come back. I mean come on I was seventeen when I worked here and I wanted to get out and I did. I wanted to be a bounty hunter I succeeded in doing that. Why take that away from me."

"You can go bounty hunting when you come back to the islands."

"Thank you for not firing me Duane."

Duane hugged her. "Well you are one of the best bounty hunters we have had in a while so take care of yourself alright. Don't want to find out that you got hurt."

Darien chuckled. "A bummed leg hasn't been able to keep me out of the ring let alone out of bounty hunting."

"Well you will do good won't you?"

"I will try. I will always try."

"We will try to watch."

"I know you will."

Duane hugged her again. "We will always have a place for you at Da Kine Bail Bonds." 

Darien smiled "I know."

Chris came up to her. "Hey Miss McMahon."

Darien turned around. "Chris remember I told you not to call me Miss McMahon that makes me sound like my mother."

"Sorry Darien."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it." 

"Alright."

She looked at the Chapman family. "Hey guys I have to go now alright. I have a flight to catch and go to Arizona."

"Arizona why?" asked Leland

"Because I have something important to do there and pay respect to someone that was close to me."

Chris looked at her and knew right away who she was talking about.

"Alright see you later then." Said Duane.

Darien left carefully trying not to cry.

DXDXDXDXDXDX 

That is the end of chapter three I hope you enjoyed it. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The Life I Know

Summary: WWE Tycoon Vince McMahon's eldest daughter Darien McMahon isn't a normal McMahon. She is highly liked where ever she goes and is unmarried to much of Vince's surprise. He thought she would be married now and have a few kids, but she is different. The former WWE diva and former women's champion has changed her style and has become a bounty hunter on the Hawaiian Islands. When she meets Chris Benoit in 2006 will he make her change her mind about love? Chris Benoit/OC. Slight AU (Alternate Universe) Dog The Bounty Hunter/WWE Fanfic.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Darien Lynn McMahon (Ryans)

Age: 30

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Resides in Honolulu Hawaii

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Review from last chapter: The first night on the script went ok for both Chris and Darien. Darien almost lost her job with Da Kine Bail Bonds, but Duane Dog Chapman was understanding enough to let her keep the job.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 4: Romance Is Forming

Darien walked down the hall. She was going to go and pay respect to Eddie and make sure that no one knew where she was going.

"Darien!" yelled Chris.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What is it Chris?" 

"You're going to go and pay your respects to Eddie aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Do you want me to go with you. I have been friends with him for more then twenty years."

She let out a sigh. "Why would you want to go with someone like me?"

"Because. I want to pay my respect to him again."

She let out a sigh. "Alright. I am taking my father's privet jet in order to go. So if you're coming then get changed."

"Alright." 

They met up again all changed and ready to go. They got into the limo that Shane had left them.

Chris looked at her. "How did you know Eddie?"

"I met him on many occasions and well when I first met him it was at the hiring of him and you and a bunch of other wrestlers who jumped ship from my brothers company WCW." 

"Oh..."

They arrived at the airport.

"Come on follow me."

Chris followed her to the million dollar jet that her father had bought a while ago and they got onto it.

"Wow. I've never been on a jet like this."

"I know that's what most people say when I bring them on the privet McMahon jet." She went up to the cockpit. "Alright boys we are going to Phoenix Arizona."

"Yes Miss McMahon."

Darien came back out and sat down on one of the couches. "You know you can sit down Chris." 

Chris sat down on the other couch.

"So how well did you know Eddie?" She asked looking up at him.

"I knew him pretty well actually. We would hang out all of the time... not talk a lot because I am not much of a talker."

"Oh... I guess sometimes I am not much of a talker either. I am just an entertainer and not a talker. My talking is through my skills."

"So... you're really wanting to pay respect towards Eddie."

"Yeah I want to... I just hope I can keep it together."

"You will do fine I am sure."

"I hope so." She yawned a little.

"Tired?"

"Not really just tonight was a long night and it's just about to become longer."

"Well... would you be ok staying in the same hotel room as me."

"I wouldn't mind if there is only two beds."

"Alright. Is it alright if I rent the room."

"I'd feel better if I was paying."

"Let me pay."

She sighed. "Alright but please let me pay you back."

"No I will pay for the room no need to pay me back for it."

"Alright if you say so."

They arrived in Phoenix about one hour later. They got off of the flight and went to the limo.

The limo driver got lost and finally found a good hotel.

Darien shook her head. "Hey limo driver you're fired." She said yawning.

The two of them went inside of the hotel.

"A room for two." said Chris.

"I am sorry the only room that we have left for two people is the honeymoon suite."

Darien and Chris looked at one another.

"Are you sure that there isn't any other room."

"I am sure."

"We will take it."

She handed him the key.

Chris payed the lady and the two of them were off to the honeymoon suite. 

"God my dad would kill me if he found out that I was bunking with a male." 

"Well.. he won't find out."

"Who cares if he finds out. He knows I am not a normal McMahon." 

"Well let's get settled in."

"I've never really stayed in a honeymoon suite."

"Oh... well you won't be none to happy with it."

"Why would you say that?"

"There is only one bed in here." He said unlocking the door.

They both went in. 

She smiled. "Well at least they have a mini bar in here." 

"Oh you drink?"

"Of course I do. I drink quite often."

"Would you like a beer of some sorts?"

"Sure."

Chris went over to the mini bar and tried to get a beer out of the fridge which was on the floor. He finally go it opened and got two beers out. He came back over with both beers opened. He handed her one.

"Thank you."

They both drank the beers.

"Well tell me about yourself Darien."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well for starters how old are you?"

"Thirty going on thirty-one."

"Ok... how long have you been bounty hunting?"

"Six years."

"Alright. Have you ever dated?"

"Yes."

"Have you been engaged?"

"Yeah a few times."

"Have you been married?"

"No..."

"Have kids?"

"Nope. I wish I did have a kid though."

"Why?"

"TO give my niece who is coming someone to play with and of course my two nephews." 

"Oh..."

"So you have any kids?"

"No I don't."

"Been Married?"

"No."

"Oh I guess we both are in the same boat then. Would you like another beer?"

"Yeah."

She got up and got him another beer along with hers. She opened them. _Why is he being so kind to me? He knows what is going on with me and understands it? How can someone like him understand this? _She walked over to him and handed him the beer.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for coming with me here. My dad wanted Shane to go..."

"Why didn't you want them to come." 

"Because I am mad at them for not telling me about the death of my friend."

"You didn't know that?"

"No I didn't. My dad told me that I should've been there for the tribute show. I didn't even know about it. I was busy with the whole bounty hunting thing and really didn't really have time to watch television."

"Oh. Maybe I could go bounty hunting with you one of these days."

"Well... I could always talk to Duane about it. He might let you go bounty hunting with us."

"That would be fun."

"Yeah bounty hunting is a rush."

"It is."

"Yeah you run constantly. I am one of the faster runners that they have. Leland is the second fastest."

"It sounds like you run a lot."

"Yeah that's why I am so fit."

"So tell me about this bounty hunting thing."

"Well... you know about the concept of bounty hunting don't you?"

"Yes." 

"Well Da Kine Bail Bonds is an agency that I work at and we bail people out of jail and some of them jump bond and we go after them and put them back in jail."

"Sounds like fun."

Darien nodded her head and guzzled down the rest of her beer. "Well I am tired now." She said yawning.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"There is the couch. I'll take the couch."

"No don't take the couch I will."

"I am stubborn. I will take the couch."

"I am a gentleman and I won't let the lady sleep on the couch."

She sighed. "Well there is the bed... I guess we could share it." She said going over to her suit case and unzipping it.

"I guess that could work." Said Chris getting up and opening his suit case.

They both pulled out their night clothes.

"You can go on ahead and and use the bathroom." Said Darien softly. "I'll change out here."

"Alright if you say so." Said Chris going into the bath room.

Darien quickly changed her clothes and slipped the nightshirt over head which was an extra extra large shirt. It said Four Real on it.

Chris came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of night pants. "I can tell that your a fan of me."

"Leland bought this for me on my thirtieth birthday."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. He's a major fan of you Chris."

"I can tell."

She got into the bed and laid on her side. "You know you can crawl into bed any time now."

Chris nodded his head and laid on the other side of the bed.

She turned out the light and the two of them went to sleep.

The next morning Darien went into the bathroom and got a shower and she changed into a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a pair of sandles. She came out of the bathroom and saw Chris still sleeping. She walked over and shook him lightly.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at her. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

Chris groaned and got up. He stretched out. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed his clothes. He came out and looked at her. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I am."

Chris noticed on the back of her shoulder she had a cross on it with no names on it. "Are you going to get a name put on that tattoo?"

"Yeah but I thought I wouldn't have to do that. I thought I wouldn't have to put a name into it if I didn't have to. I am going to put Eddie's name in it."

"Oh... that would be for the best."

She nodded her head. She dialed a number to get a taxi to come and pick them up so they could go and get a rental car.

They got a rental car and Chris was driving towards the cemetery where Eddie was buried. Chris looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Are you going to be alright with going here?"

"I should be." She said looking at Chris.

"When was the last time that you talked to him."

"The night before he died."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Darien took a deep breath and began to tell him what they talked about.

"**Hola?" said Eddie's voice.**

"**Hey Eddie it's me Darien."**

"What are you doing my mamacita?"

"Nothing much just bounty hunting."

"Having fun doing that?"

"Yeah I am."

"I know that there is something wrong mamacita. What's wrong mamacita?"

"I am still single Eddie."

"Mamacita I thought you were getting married?"

"No."

"Well let me tell you one thing mamacita you'll meet someone special within the next year."

"I will."

"Yeah fortunetelling."  


"**How?"**

"Don't ask."

"Don't tell me who it is. It is someone that you know am I right?"

"Yeah actually he is."

"Oh great thanks Eddie. That makes me fell a whole hell of a lot better."  


"**Well I am sorry mamacita."**

"Well... I don't want to know which friend of yours it is because there isn't much of a point for me to ask."

"Mamacita you will be meeting him the day that you come back to the WWE Arena."

"Alright I need to go I got a bounty to go on."

"Alright bye mamacita."

"Bye."

"Oh..." He said parking in the parking lot. "Well we have to walk from here."

"Alright."

The two of them got out of the car. They walked together.

"So what did they say he died from."

"An undiagnosed heart condition."

"Oh... I thought he was on the top of his game."

"He was he really really was."

The two of them walked down the path of tombstones.

"You feel alright being here?" Asked Chris looking at her.

"Yeah. I am fine so far. I hope I don't start crying."

"You always have a shoulder to cry on." He said looking at her.

"Yeah."

They continued on walking until they got there.

"We are here." said Chris. He noticed the tears that came to her eyes. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine." She said kneeling down in front of the tombstone of Eddie's. She put her hand on the tombstone. "Hey Eddie it's me. If my parents would've called I would've payed some respect to you sooner. I am sorry for not paying respect towards you when I didn't know. I hope you forgive me. You were the greatest friend that I could ask for. You helped me out and I thank you for that. You always hoped I would find love man and well I won't let you down. You told me I would meet someone I just haven't met him yet. Love you man." Tears came rolling down her cheeks. She stood up and looked at Chris.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded her head. She ended up leaning her head against his shoulder.

Chris put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey it will be ok. I promise you that."

She ended up putting her arm behind his back and walked slowly with him.

"It maybe painful now, but it won't be painful much longer." He said softly to her in her ear.

They both waked slowly to the car that was parked on the other side of the cemetery. They both got into the car and they went back to the hotel in silence.

Her phone began to ring when they got out of the car. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Darien it's dad."

"What do you want dad?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about the storyline."

"Please not dad... I rather not talk about it right now."

"Darien the script is on it's way there."

"What? What the Sam hell is your problem?"

"You are doing this until there is no point of even doing it any more."

"Dad please just leave it alone alright."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I am in Phoenix."

"Well the question is have you seen Chris Benoit?"

"Yeah. I have he's at the hotel where I am staying at dad. You would've understand that if you didn't push me into something that I really hate and that was finding out that my best friend died. I am sorry goodbye." She hung up her phone.

DXDXDXDXDXDX 

That is the end of Chapter Four and I hope you enjoyed it. I will get Chapter five up soon. Please tell me if I can fix anything to make the story better. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
